


Lucifer drabble

by Makarona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makarona/pseuds/Makarona





	Lucifer drabble

“Lucifer! Even you can see how fucked up this is!” She screamed tugging against the chains trapping her hands.

“On the contrary, I believe this is my best torture yet. You hairless apes are _too easy_.” Lucifer clicked his tongue. “You believe whateeever I present to you wrapped in a bow. You know, I could make you believe your insides are melting and… oh wait, I could _actually_ make them melt. Huh, interesting, makes sense why you trust your senses even when they’re lying to you.” A smile creeped up on his face, dark and predatory.

“Please! Just kill me or take anything you want, why do you need to torture me, I already told you I don’t know anything about the Archangel’s Blade!” The young girl pleaded with the hope of making out of this alive.

“But, my dear, we are just starting to have fun!” He walked up closer to her, eyebrows furrowed with a childish expression playing on his face, “Just a wittle bit of fuuun.” An annoyingly loud laugh echoed through the warehouse.

The girl was shivering, part of her was responding to the chilling cold weather and part of her was scared shitless and her legs were barely holding her up.

“Let’s say you don’t know where the blade is. But why should I believe what you claim? All you little cockroaches are preprogrammed to lie. Dad made you flawed, he thought that was a great idea, but it only complicates things… for you.” Lucifer’s eyes flashed red, in an instant he was an inch away from her face, frightening and threatening.

Her breathing hitched, it almost felt like a million sharp needles puncturing her lungs. In any other scenario, should she not be involved, she would have wished to meet Satan himself in the flesh… But being his focus for something he wants, was not as fun as it would sound. The girl was already praying for a sudden death rather than slow and torturous. Although an innocent and pure thought, Lucifer being considerate and, let’s say, forgiving is something made of fiction.

“What’s the matter, princess? Not exactly what you imagined?” Lucifer’s voice just above a whisper, somehow more scary than a shout. “You do know I could make your whole world crumble and fall, here and now? Make everything you know questionable and doubt your own existence… Why shouldn’t I do just that?”

“B-b-because I might be holding valuable information?” Her voice cracked and trembled.

Lucifer retracted slightly with a fakely surprised look, “So you _do_ know where the blade is?” Mockingly he hid his agape mouth of “shock” behind his hand.

“Wh-what? No! I’m just saying that from your perspective that could be a possibility, but I swear I know nothing, you were pretty damn thorough cutting up my skin to make me confess of crimes I’ve not commited.”

“Relax there, feisty. Just teasing ya.” He waved aside, slightly chuckling, “Always so touchy, that’s why I just looove playing with you little Daddy’s toys. Ever so hurtful, ever so self-centered.”

Lucifer’s teeth were flashing dangerously. “Let’s make you lose the clothes, but not the attitude. It’s what gives me the butterflies.” He mocked the young woman holding his palms against his stomach. “Alright, now we can have some fun” Lucifer winked with a snarky smirk holding up his fingers ready to snap.


End file.
